Pink and Red
by Arwennicole
Summary: Carter and Dana are married, Kelsey and Ryan are engaged, Joel and Angela have a son. Chad is dating a girl he works with. However, danger comes around again. Are they able to defeat this enemy? PREVIEW! FINISHED!
1. Called Back to Action Part I

Red and Pink

By

Nicole

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Power Rangers_. I'm just borrowing them.

Summary: Carter and Dana are married, Kelsey and Ryan are engaged, Joel and Angela (Ms. F) have a son. Chad is dating a girl he works with. However, danger comes around again. Are they able to defeat this enemy?

Red and Pink

Chapter 1: Called Back to Action Part I

Dr. Dana Grayson was walking through the hospital when a nurse came running up. "Dr. Grayson, you're needed in the E. R.," she informed. Dana nodded and went towards the emergency room.

Fireman Carter Grayson came in. He watched as his wife walked over to the gurney brought in with a young woman. "What do we have?" Dana asked.

"The roof came in," Carter replied.

Dana walked with the gurney with her husband behind her. "She needs these burns taken care of stat," she insisted. They had her hooked up.

"Her blood pressure is dropping," her nurse informed.

Then the alarm went off. "She's gone into cardiac arrest," Dana informed. They got everything ready. Carter stood back and took a deep breath.

Almost an hour later, Dana came out of surgery and found her husband by her side. "How is she?" He asked.

"She's doing just fine. I'm just on my way to tell her family," she replied.

"I'll see you at home," he stated.

He kissed her forehead before returning to his own job. Dana smiled before going through the doors to the waiting room.

In a cave outside of Mariner Bay, a flaming bird flew high above the cave. The bird watched as a monster looking dragon walked into the cave. "_I'm too late_," the bird pondered. The bird flew down into the cave and watched as the monster opened two coffins.

A man climbed out of the coffin stretching. He had chin length-black hair, indigo eyes, he was wearing black boots, black breeches, a black shirt, a black vest, a black cape, a golden medallion hung around his neck, and a crown sat upon his head.

A woman climbed out of the other coffin. She had waist-length brown hair, green eyes, she was wearing black boots, a long gold colored dress, gold bracelets ran up her arms and an emerald ring sat on her finger. A staff was in her hand, she had a medallion around her neck, her long hair was in a braid, and a tiara was on her head.

"It is good to be free," the man stated. The woman nodded with a smile.

"Yes, brother, it wonderful to be free," she agreed.

The bird flew down and cawed. "NO! She's here," he snapped.

"I'll take care of her, Mahesh," she assured.

"Do not fail my, Rajani," he stated.

"I'll try not to."

She ran after the bird. "GET BACK HERE, KALYANI!" She yelled. The bird cawed and tried to fly away. She turned around and fired flames at Rajani. Rajani glared at the bird and raised her staff. "TAKE THIS!" She yelled. The bird cawed in pain and tried to continue flying. Rajani laughed and went back to the cave.

The Phoenix landed in the park and laid down by a tree. Turning from a bird into a beautiful woman.

Carter and Dana were walking through the park trying to enjoy a nice evening together, but that was until they saw the woman. They ran over and Dana checked for a pulse. "She's alive," she stated. She turned the woman over and saw a burn on her side. "She's been shot at," she murmured. She looked at Carter. "Come on, we have to get her back to the hospital," she insisted. Carter picked her up and they took the woman to the hospital.

Dana took care of the wound an the woman woke up.

She had shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and on her wrists she had bands. Each shaped a half of a Phoenix.

"How are you feeling, miss?" Dana asked. The woman groaned and looked at Dana.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in the hospital. My husband and I found you in the park," Dana replied.

The woman groaned in pain. "I have to find the ones who once called themselves Power Rangers," she insisted. Dana's eyes widened and she called Carter in. The woman looked at them. "I am Kalyani, a powerful sorceress," she informed. Carter sat down and looked at her.

"Who did this to you?" He asked.

"The siblings that I trapped seven thousand years ago," Kalyani replied.

"Who were they?" Dana asked.

"They are Mahesh and Rajani," she informed.

"Let me guess, they want to take over the world," Carter stated.

Kalyani nodded. "Yes, they want to control it together," she stated. Carter looked at his wife. "You must call the other former Lightspeed Rangers," she insisted. Dana looked at Carter.

"Carter, please get the others," Dana stated.

Carter nodded and went to get the others.


	2. Called Back to Action Part II

Chapter 2: Called Back to Action Part II

Joel and Angela were in the living room playing with their son, Jack, when the phone rang. "I'll be right back, Jack," he assured. He kissed the top of his son's head before getting the phone. "Rawlings Residence," Joel answered.

"Joel, it's Carter," Carter informed.

"Carter, what's up?" Joel asked.

"Joel, you need to come back here."

"Why?"

Carter was sitting in the house with his wife sitting across from them. Kalyani was sitting next to Dana in her old dress that she fixed herself. "Well, evil is back again," Carter replied.

"It can't be Vypra or Queen Bansheera," Joel stated.

"You're right and it's not. It's something more. We have a woman here who'll explain everything once you come here."

"Carter, I have a son that's not even a year old yet."

"I understand that and I'm not forcing you to do this. Just meet us at the café down the road from the hospital."

"We'll see."

Carter hung up with a sigh. "Is he coming?" Dana asked.

"I'm not sure yet," he replied.

Ryan and Kelsey were at a fancy restaurant. "Kelsey, you know how we've been together for awhile now, right?" He questioned.

"Yeah," she replied.

Ryan smiled and held her hand. He then placed a small, silver box wrapped with yellow ribbon. "This is for our one-year anniversary," he stated. Kelsey took the box and undid the ribbon. She opened the box to find a ring.

"Ryan," she whispered.

Ryan went down on one knee, took the open box into his hand, held onto Kelsey's hand, and he looked up into her eyes. "Kelsey Winslow, I love you. Will you marry me?" He asked. Kelsey smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Ryan Mitchell, I'll marry you," she replied.

Ryan placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. The people that heard the proposal started clapping. Ryan pulled from the kiss when his cell-phone rang. "Hello," he answered.

"Ryan, it's Carter," he informed.

"Carter, what's wrong?" He asked.

"We need you and Kelsey."

"What's wrong?"

"Evil is back again."

"What?"

Kelsey looked at her new fiancé with a quizzical look. "Hold on a second, Carter," Ryan stated. He quickly paid the bill and grabbed Kelsey's hand.

"Ryan, what's going on?" She demanded.

"Carter's calling us back to action."

They got into the car. "Carter, it can't be Queen Bansheera," he insisted.

"It's not Queen Bansheera or Vypra. We have a new evil in town. We have a woman here that can explain everything."

Ryan wasn't about to tell his brother-in-law that he just got engaged to the woman he loved. It wasn't the right moment at the least. "Carter, I don't think I'm ready to take back the morpher," he insisted.

"Take sometime to think about it. Listen, we'll be at the café down by the hospital. If you want to take back the morpher, please come and bring Kelsey with you," Carter informed.

"All right," Ryan stated.

Then they hung up. Ryan looked at Kelsey.

Chad was training the newest whale in the tank when his girlfriend came up to Clara. "Chad, it's your friend, Carter," she informed. Chad took the phone.

"Carter, what's going on?" He asked.

"Chad, we need your help," Carter informed.

"What's going on?"

"A new enemy has come to town."

"Carter, I just started a new life here with a new girlfriend."

"I understand that. I'm not making you come. If you will come, we'll be at the café down the road from the hospital. Come if you're going to come back on the team."

Chad agreed before hanging up.

****

(The Next Day)

Dana had Kalyani get dressed in a pair of jeans and a blouse when they went to the café. They took a day off so they could return to action as Power Rangers. "Do you think they'll come?" Kalyani asked.

"I'm not sure, I didn't make them come," Carter replied.

Carter looked at his watch, it was three o'clock. "I don't think they're..." he trailed off. They looked up when the door opened. First came Ryan and Kelsey, then Chad, and then finally Joel. "You guys actually came," he stated.

"Hey, we can't let you down even if we wanted to," Joel stated.

Carter grinned and embraced his friends. Then Chad saw Kalyani. "Is this her?" He asked. Carter sighed and nodded.

"Yes, this is her," Carter replied.

Dana had Kalyani stand up. "Guys, this is Kalyani, a very powerful sorceress," Dana informed. Kalyani nodded and they sat down.

"What's happening?" Kelsey asked.

"Years ago, I had to fight an evil wizard and an evil witch by the names of Rajani and Mahesh. I fought with them with all the powers I had. For almost a thousand years I fought them. Then, I had lured them into coffins and locked them away in caves. I then transformed myself into a Phoenix so I could keep watch. However, three days ago, a monster had freed Mahesh and Rajani from their prisons. They have escaped and liked this Queen Bansheera, they want Mariner Bay," Kalyani explained.

"So, where does that leave us?" Joel asked.

Kalyani then led them away back to the Aqua-Base.

They found Captain Mitchell and Angela waiting for them. "Father?" Dana asked.

"Welcome back," he greeted.

Angela then held up a familiar case. "Please take these back," Kalyani insisted. Their morphers were revealed to them. One by one they took their morphers back. Captain Mitchell saw the engagement ring on Kelsey's finger.

"To make things lighter, congratulations, Ryan," he congratulated.

Everyone stared at them and Ryan nodded. "Yes, we're engaged," Kelsey confessed. Dana embraced her friend and brother. Carter and the rest of the guys congratulated Ryan.

Rajani was watching them with a glare. She was watching Dana more than anyone else. "She has a strong aura, brother," she informed.

"Yes, she does," Mahesh agreed.

"So does her brother."

"Yes."

"We need that energy."

Mahesh nodded and his sister sat next to him. "That energy will have Mariner Bay fall to their knees and beg for mercy," she laughed. Then they laughed together.


	3. The First Fight and Baby

Chapter 3: The First Fight and Baby

Carter woke up on the Aqua-Base, but this time he wasn't sharing a room with Joel or Chad. He looked over to see his wife fast asleep with a smile on her face. He placed a kiss on her forehead before getting out of bed to get into a shower.

Dana woke up and found her husband gone, but then she heard the shower going. She got up and went to join her husband.

Carter heard the shower door open and found his wife standing there. "May I join you?" She asked. Carter smiled and pulled Dana into the shower while kissing her.

After the shower, Carter went down to the meeting room while Dana got ready for the meeting. However, when she was about to leave, she felt nausea hit her. She ran into the bathroom and vomited.

Captain Mitchell was waiting for his daughter and then once she arrived, the meeting started. Carter looked at his wife with a quizzical look, but she didn't glance back at him. "Carter," Captain Mitchell called. Carter looked up and the meeting started again. "We know where they are thanks to Kalyani. However, they now have a force field around the cave. We can't enter, it's too dangerous and it's too powerful," he started. Dana felt sick again, but she blocked it away, she wasn't going to miss her first mission back as the Pink Ranger.

Rajani and Mahesh were watching the Pink Ranger with evil grins. "She seems to be carrying the symptoms of being with child," she commented.

"Yes, and we could use that to our advantage," Mahesh agreed.

Rajani nodded and decided to make their big appearance.

Suddenly, the alarms in the Aqua-Base went off. "It's show time," Joel commented. They nodded and ran to their yellow jeep.

When they came to the site, they saw many mutants surrounding Rajani and Mahesh. "Welcome, Power Rangers," Rajani greeted. They got out of the jeep and stared at them.

"Get out of Mariner Bay," Carter ordered.

"We like Mariner Bay, I think we'll stay," Mahesh insisted.

"Guys, ready?" Carter asked.

"READY!" They yelled.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"TITANIUM POWER!"

They morphed and got into their stances. "Let's go," Carter insisted.

"Right," they agreed.

Then they fought the mutants charging at them. When Dana was about to fight, nausea hit her again. "Oh, no!" She gasped. She fell to her knees only to get held down.

"DANA!" Carter yelled.

He ran over and protected his wife. Dana fell unconscious and the enemy disappeared. "Guys, we have to get Dana back to the base," he insisted. They nodded and got back into the jeep.

Angela was checking the unconscious Dana over while Carter held onto his wife's hand. "She's going to be just fine. However, she may have to stay out of fighting for awhile," she informed.

"Why, what's wrong with her?" Ryan asked.

Angela removed her glasses with a smile. "Nothing that won't clear up in nine months," she replied. Carter's eyes widened. He was going to be a father. A father for the very first time. Ryan placed a hand on Carter's shoulder, now it was time to tell Dana when she woke up.

Almost an hour later, Dana woke up and found her friends and family around her. "What happened?" She asked.

"You fell unconscious during the fight," Ryan replied.

"Am I going to be okay?" She asked worriedly.

She sat up but Carter pushed her back down gently. "Everything's going to be fine, Dana. However, I have news that'll surprise you," Carter replied.

"What is it, Carter?" She asked.

"You're pregnant," he replied.

Dana's eyes widened. "I'm pregnant?" She asked.

"Yes, three weeks pregnant to be exact," Angela replied.

Dana sat back in disbelief. "Wow, I'm going to be a mom," she murmured. Carter nodded with a smile. She then hugged him tight with a smile on her face. Everyone congratulated them with smiles on their faces.


	4. Saving Dana

Chapter 4: Saving Dana

Dana was walking out of the doctor's office from her daily check-up with the doctor. Carter was meeting her down by the car with a grin. "What did the doctor say?" He asked.

"He said that the baby should be due sometime in April," she replied.

"That's great news," he stated.

He had her get in the car and they were driving back to the Aqua-Base. "Carter," she murmured.

"Hmm," he answered.

"Do you think that Mahesh and Rajani will be after the baby?" She asked.

Carter held his wife's hand with a sigh. "Well, as long as we keep the baby a secret, then I think we should be fine," he replied.

"Kalyani said that they have ways of finding out about our lives," she reminded.

"Yes, but this is one thing they'll never find out. This baby will be safe."

Dana sighed and placed a hand on her still flat tummy. She was worried about her baby's safety. The fear of what Mahesh and Rajani might do to her baby frightened her. She gasped when mutants appeared in front of the car. "CARTER!" She screamed. Carter swerved the car around and hit a few mutants. Carter looked over at his wife.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

Carter got out of the car and had her stay where she was. He didn't want to take the chance of her getting hurt and losing the baby. "Hand over the woman, Red Ranger," Rajani ordered.

"No," Carter snapped.

"Very well then, ATTACK!" She yelled.

Carter tried fighting off the monsters, only to be losing. Dana knew that it was time to contact the others. "Guys, come quick, we're being attacked in the downtown area. Carter won't let me leave the car," Dana informed.

"We'll be right there," Ryan assured her.

Dana couldn't stand watching him lose anymore so she got out of the car only to have a monster grab her. "NO!" Carter yelled.

"LET ME GO! LET GO OF ME!" She yelled.

Rajani walked over to the struggling young woman. "You have a strong aura that is very good," she commented. Dana struggled and glared at the woman. "Take her back to the fortress," she instructed. They jumped when blasts came their way. "Who dared such insolence?" She demanded.

"We did," Joel replied.

"Let our friends go," Kelsey demanded.

Carter groaned when he was thrown in front of the rest of the Lightspeed Rangers. "Take him," Rajani snapped.

"You won't take Dana away from me," Carter snapped.

He stood up with a glare. "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" He yelled. He morphed and got into a fighting stance. "Let my wife go," he ordered.

"I don't think so," Rajani answered.

Carter hurried and started charging at the monster. Dana yelped when the monster threw her to the ground to save itself. Carter fought the monster and pushed the monster towards the rest of the Power Rangers. He then destroyed the monster before running to Dana. "Dana, are you okay?" He asked. Dana smiled at him.

"I am now," she replied.

He then hugged her tight with a sigh. Dana hugged him back and closed her eyes.

They brought her back to the Aqua-Base and Angela checked her over. "The baby is just fine. Nothing to worry about. However, for the time being, I would insist that you would stay on the Aqua-Base," Angela instructed. Dana sighed and Carter held her hand while sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Angela's right, Dana, while Rajani and Mahesh are after you, it is too dangerous for you to be out there," he agreed.

Dana held onto his hand and traced the wedding ring. "Here, then take this," she insisted. She removed her morpher and placed it into Carter's hand. "I won't be needing this anytime soon," she added. Carter nodded and then Chad came in.

"Carter, Captain Mitchell's calling us," he informed.

"Okay," he stated.

He looked at Dana with a smile. "I'll be back, you just rest," he informed. He placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving. Dana sat back and played with her wedding ring. The thought of losing Carter broke her heart. She placed a hand on her stomach, the thought of her baby growing up without his or hers father also broke her heart. She then lied back down and fell asleep.


	5. Dana's Replacement

Chapter 6: Dana's Replacement

Captain Mitchell was sitting at his desk when Angela came in. "Sir, I have brought the information on the girl," she informed. Captain Mitchell thanked her and opened the folder that held a picture of a girl that was a little bit older than her.

"Mrs. Rawlings, I'll be heading out. If anyone asks, tell them I'm on my way to pick up the replacement," he instructed.

Angela nodded and watched as the Captain left.

**(Two Days Later)**

Dana was lying in bed with a hand on her stomach when Carter came in. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm feeling fine. I just wish I could at least be at Rescue Ops to help you with the weapons and things," she replied.

"Well, don't worry, you'll be able to help us soon. Right now just worry about the baby right now," he insisted.

"The baby isn't even due for awhile."

"Yeah, but Angela is your doctor and what she says goes."

Dana sighed and sat up. "So, did you find a replacement yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're finding her now," Carter replied.

"We're not searching for her anymore. She's right here," Captain Mitchell replied.

Then a woman maybe a couple of years older than her stood in the doorway. She had shoulder-length caramel brown hair, brown eyes, she was wearing white shoes, a knee-length pink dress, under the dress was a short-sleeved white shirt, a diamond ring and her wedding ring sat on her left hand, and her hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail.

Captain Mitchell smiled and placed his hands on the girl's shoulders. "Carter, Dana, meet Kimberly Ann Oliver. She was the original Pink Ranger," he informed. Dana's eyes widened and Kimberly smiled.

"You were also the girl that won the gold at the Pan-Global games," Dana commented.

"That was me. So, Captain Mitchell tells me you're out of a job for awhile?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, I guess being a pregnant woman limits the fighting time."

Carter smiled and wrapped an arm around Dana's shoulders. "So, are you really going to do this?" Carter asked. Just then, the alarms went off.

"I guess we'll find out," Captain Mitchell replied.

Carter placed a kiss on Dana's forehead and they ran to Rescue Ops.

When they got there, the screen showed Rajani and a monster stomping through Mariner Bay. Captain Mitchell then looked at Kimberly. "You don't have to do this, Mrs. Oliver, you can back out. I know you have a husband and a child," Captain Mitchell stated. Kimberly sighed and looked at the screen.

"Where's the morpher?" She asked.

"Are you really going to do this?" Angela asked.

Kimberly looked at Angela with a smile. "It would be nice to get back in action. Besides, I know that Tommy can take care of Olivia while I'm taking the place of another Pink Ranger," she stated. Angela then placed the morpher into Kimberly's hand.

"It's yours," she stated.

"Right, now let's go," Carter insisted.

Then they all ran to the jeep.

Dana insisted on watching the fight and watched as her husband and their friends got to the battlefield.

Rajani was shocked to see Kimberly standing in the place of Dana. "Where is the other Pink Ranger?" She demanded.

"Because you can't leave her alone, she has passed her morpher to somebody else," Kelsey snapped.

"And that'll be me," Kimberly added.

"Ready guys?" Carter asked.

"Ready," they replied.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"TITANIUM POWER!"

They morphed and got into fighting stance. "Volcanic, attack the Power Rangers, but leave the Pink Ranger to me," Rajani ordered.

"As you wish, my lady," Volcanic replied.

Then they fought against their enemies.

Angela, Dana, and Captain Mitchell turned around when someone else entered Rescue Ops. They turned to see a man standing there with a little girl on his hip.

He had dark brown hair cropped short and spiked, brown eyes, he was wearing brown shoes, brown khakis, a white button-up shirt, a black leather jacket, and on his left hand was his wedding ring.

The little girl had shoulder-length caramel brown hair, brown eyes, she was wearing white buckle sandals, a pink dress, a golden locket, and a pink headband.

"Who are you?" Dana asked. The man put the girl down and nodded to Captain Mitchell before answering Dana.

"I am Tommy Oliver, this is my daughter, Olivia," Tommy replied.

"If you're looking for Kimberly she's out there fighting in my place," Dana informed.

Tommy smiled and then Angela walked over to him. "Here, I'll take Olivia over to the playroom," Angela informed. Tommy nodded and watched as Angela took his daughter to a place where she didn't have to listen to this.

"I knew she would take the morpher. She might be a little rusty, but I know she can do it," he assured them.

He looked at the screen to see Kimberly fighting Rajani. "Kimberly's strong," he added.

Kimberly kicked Rajani in the stomach and did two back handsprings and landed on her feet. "Aren't we a little rookie at this," Rajani taunted.

"Give me a break, lady, it's been awhile," she snapped.

Rajani charged at her, but Kimberly jumped over her head and landed behind her. She then took out her blaster and shot at her. Rajani fell to the ground in pain and Kimberly stood above her. "Now get out of here. Tell your precious brother that the Lightspeed Rescue team has a new girl and she just wiped up across town," she snapped. Rajani glared at her and disappeared. Then she saw that the rest of them destroyed Volcanic. "Power down," she commanded. She powered down and grinned at the rest of the team.

"Way to go, Kimberly," Joel congratulated.

When they got back to the Aqua-Base, everyone was clapping for the victory. Kimberly smiled and gasped to see Tommy and Olivia standing there. "MOMMY!" Olivia exclaimed. Kimberly picked up the little girl and kissed her forehead. Tommy smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. Dana came out and embraced Carter. Kimberly smiled at the couple and they went to the galley to welcome the new Pink Lightspeed Ranger.

Author's Note: I'm sorry to say this, but I won't be updating for awhile. I'll be on vacation. I'll be updating as soon as I'm back. Review please.


	6. Talking about Kids and Meeting Husbands

Chapter 6: Talking about Kids and Meeting Husbands

Dana was in Rescue Ops when she felt a tug on her skirt. She looked down to see Olivia standing there. "Were you the real Pink Lightspeed Ranger?" She asked. Dana sat down with a smile.

"That was me," Dana replied.

"Why aren't you fighting anymore?" She asked.

"Dana isn't fighting, because she's going to have a baby, pumpkin. She can't fight, because if she got hit in the stomach, it could hurt her baby," Kimberly replied.

"Oh, mommy, can I go play with Jack?" Olivia asked.

"Can I?" Kimberly corrected.

"May I go play with Jack?" She answered.

"Yes, you may."

Dana smiled as she watched the young girl run off. "You must be very proud, she's a very beautiful girl," Dana complimented. Kimberly sat down with a smile.

"Thanks, she has a lot of her father in her too. Especially the love for martial arts. She likes me teaching her gymnastics and her father teaching her karate," Kimberly explained.

Dana sighed and placed a hand on her stomach. Kimberly smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know that you're going to be a great mom. I've seen you take care of Jack," she stated.

"I know, but I'm afraid of what Rajani and Mahesh might do to my baby," Dana commented.

"Hey, as long as we are around, nothing is going to happen to your baby," Kimberly assured her.

Kimberly stood up and went over towards the computers. Dana sighed and looked down at her stomach, which was getting a little bit bigger. "So, have you picked out names for the baby yet?" Kimberly asked.

"Well, Carter and I have thought about it a few times. We were thinking about naming it Destiny if it's a girl or Colin if its a boy," Dana replied.

"Great names," Kimberly commented.

They were quiet for a minute before Dana broke the silence. "So, how did you meet Tommy?" She asked. Kimberly sat down with a smile.

"Tommy and I met back in high school. We were sophomores and he was new in town. I was at a Karate Expo, because my best friend, Jason Scott, was part of it. Then that was when I first saw him, he was practicing over in the corner. Jason and Tommy were competing against each other. They didn't beat each other, but they had tied. I couldn't keep my eyes off him for a second. The next day at school, I finally got the chance to meet him," Kimberly started.

Dana smiled but then she saw Kimberly frown. "What is it?" She asked.

"Well, after I met Tommy, our enemy at the time, Rita Repulsa, kidnapped Tommy and turned him into the evil Green Ranger. He destroyed our Command Center and sent our leader, Zordon, away. We didn't know who he was or what he wanted. I just about passed out when I found out that it was Tommy. I knew that he was different, because he wasn't as kind as he was the day before. He treated me terribly. He had insulted me. Then, Jason broke his spell and Tommy came on our team," Kimberly replied.

She then got into the times they had when he was the Green and White Ranger. She even got into the letter. Dana couldn't believe that after all this time, Kimberly was just trying to keep herself safe from the Machine Empire, because she was pregnant. After awhile, Kimberly smiled at Dana. "That's enough about Tommy and me. How did you meet Carter?" She asked. Dana smiled at the memory of first meeting Carter.

"Well, dad wanted some men and me to recruit these people that had the abilities to fight the gang of mutants that had escaped from their prison. We already recruited Joel, Chad, and Kelsey. I was in the car and was staring at Carter's picture when I noticed we were pulling up to a burning building. I saw him climbing up the ladder to get into the burning building. The next time I saw him, he was jumping out a window with a little girl in his arms. I took care of the girl and I had brought Carter back to the Aqua-Base. I always had a crush on Carter since the day I met him, but then again, I didn't want my personal feelings get in the way. But that was before we almost lost him," Dana started.

"How did you almost lose him?" Kimberly asked.

Dana looked at Kimberly with a heavy sigh. "We were up against three terribly strong monsters. Carter had his blaster aimed at the strongest one. The monster had warned Carter that if he destroyed him that Carter would destroy himself. Carter put his blaster away and was about to walk away when the monster pulled out his weapon and about to kill him. He pulled his blaster back out and shot the monster. A huge explosion occurred because of this. I was almost in tears when I didn't see him. Then I heard Chad tell me that Carter was okay. I looked up and he was standing up. I was the first to greet him, but was also the first one to catch him because he was week. When he was almost killed, I then knew that I was in love with Carter Grayson," Dana explained.

They looked up when the doors opened and saw Ryan and Kelsey come in. "Dana, have you seen dad anywhere?" He asked.

"He might be in his office, why?" Dana answered with another question.  
"Well, if you see him, could you tell him that Kelsey and I are going to be hanging out tonight?" Ryan suggested.

"Sure," Dana replied.  
"Thanks, sis."

Dana smiled as Ryan and Kelsey left the room. Kimberly and Dana then continued on talking about anything and everything.

That night, Dana was already asleep when Carter came into the room after some testing with Angela. Carter smiled at his sleeping wife and changed into some comfortable clothes. He then crawled into bed and smiled as she rolled onto her other side and curled up against him. He held her in his arms and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you, Dana," he whispered. Then he fell asleep while holding her close.

(The Evil Lair)

Rajani was watching them with a sneer. "We have to get that Pink Ranger out of the Aqua-Base," she sneered. Mahesh placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Our powers can't penetrate the shields they have around that Aqua-Base. I guess when they rebuilt it they put up force fields so we can't destroy it," he stated.

"I'm getting tired of fighting that rookie ranger," Rajani whined.

"Well, we could go after another target."

"Tell, me, brother, what is your plan?"

Mahesh smiled at his sister and waved his hand over the portal making it shift to another one. They found Ryan and Kelsey wrapped up in each other's embrace. They were both sleeping peacefully. "We'll go after her. She also has a strong aura," he stated.

"The Yellow Ranger is strong and the Titanium Ranger protects her," Rajani pointed out.

"That is true, sister, but I know how we can capture the Yellow Ranger."

"How?"

"With these two monsters."

She turned around to see two mutants standing behind her. One looked like a bunch of rocks and one looked like a zombie. "We'll separate them with these monsters. Then I'll go down and get the Yellow Ranger," Mahesh explained.

"Excellent plan, brother, excellent plan," she laughed.

**(Next Time on _Pink and Red_)**

**Ryan, Kelsey, and the rest of the Lightspeed Rangers were walking back to the Aqua-Base when the two monsters appear. Then the zombie grabbed Kelsey and they disappeared. "NO!" Ryan yelled. He fell to his knees in front of where Kelsey was taken. Carter placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder. "I won't stop until I get her back, Carter, I won't stop," he sneered.**


	7. Losing a Friend

Chapter 7: Losing a Friend

Carter woke up when he heard his morpher go off. "What is it, Captain?" He whispered.

"Carter, you're needed for a training session," Captain Mitchell replied.

"I'll be right there," Carter whispered.

Carter carefully untangled himself from Dana's arms and went to get ready. Once he was dressed and ready to go, he walked over and placed a kiss on the side of her head. Dana woke up and looked at him. "Hey, your dad called me out for a training session," he informed.

"I'll get up," she murmured.

"No, go back to sleep. You need to sleep," he insisted.

He gave her a kiss and left. Dana lied back down and went back to sleep.

During the training session, Carter and the rest of the gang was watching Kelsey and Kimberly practice their fighting techniques. When Kelsey tried to do a sweep kick, Kimberly did a flip over her head and landed behind her. Kelsey yelped when Kimberly pinned her down the mat. "I win," she announced. Kelsey laughed and they stood up.

"That was great work, you guys," Angela commented.

Ryan walked over and swung his fiancé around. Kelsey left and clung to him. Kimberly smiled and then she walked over to her car. "Kimberly, Ryan and I are going to hang out tonight. Would you like to join us with Tommy?" Kelsey asked.

"I'd like that a lot," Kimberly replied.

She got into her car and drove back to the Aqua-Base.

Dana was working in the lab when the rest of them came back. "How as the training session?" Dana asked.

"It went great," Carter replied.

Dana smiled as her husband pulled her to him.

That evening, Tommy, Kimberly, Kelsey, and Ryan were walking down the streets of Mariner Bay talking about anything and everything.

Rajani and Mahesh were watching them with glee. "Now, my warriors, go," Rajani ordered. The monsters bowed and disappeared.

When they were close to the jeep, the monsters appeared. "Hand over the Yellow Ranger," the rock monster ordered. Ryan stood in front of Kelsey.

"She's not going anywhere with you guys," Ryan snapped.

"Then we'll take her by force," the zombie growled.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"TITANIUM POWER!"

They morphed and started fighting the monsters. Ryan grabbed Kelsey's arm and spun her around to have her hit the zombie in the stomach. Suddenly, they found themselves separated from each other.

The alarms went off and the rest of the Lightspeed Rangers went to help their friends.

Kelsey was trying to fight the zombie off when she felt someone grab her around the waist. She looked up to see that it was Mahesh. "You're coming with me, Yellow Ranger," he laughed. Kelsey struggled against Mahesh and saw Ryan not that far away.

"RYAN!" She yelled.

Ryan looked over his shoulder to see Kelsey being held. "KELSEY!" He yelled. He ran to save her when Mahesh and the rest of the mutants disappeared. "NO!" He yelled. He fell on his knees where Kelsey was just taken. Carter walked over and placed a hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder. "I won't stop fighting until I get Kelsey back, Carter. I won't stop," he vowed.

Kelsey struggled as Mahesh carried her to a cell. "LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled. Rajani smiled evilly as her brother put Kelsey into the cell.

"Stay here, and when the time comes. Your powers will belong to us," he laughed.

Kelsey glared at him and went to escape when the door was slammed closed. "NO!" She yelled. She kicked the door and then she fell against the wall. She slid to the floor and looked at her engagement ring.

"Its sad that I had to take you away from your fiancé, but that's war," he commented.

"Ryan and our friends will save me. You can count on that," she snapped.

Mahesh glared at her and walked away.

Dana sighed when she found her brother asleep in the lab. She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ryan," she murmured. Ryan woke up and looked over to see his sister. "Its getting late. We'll continue searching for Kelsey in the morning," she assured him.

"How can you be so calm?" He asked.

"I have to be calm, someone in this family has to be calm," she replied.

Ryan sighed and then he went off to bed. Dana watched her brother with a sad smile. Carter walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his hands on her stomach. "I just hope Ryan keeps it together so we'll be able to save them," she murmured.

"He will."

Then they went off to bed all hoping that they'll save Kelsey.


	8. Knowing the Truth

Chapter 8: Knowing the Truth

Author's Note: This chapter has to deal more with Kelsey and Ryan. I don't own the _Power Rangers_. I do own Rajani, Mahesh, and the kids. Read and review please

Kelsey woke up with a splitting headache. "What happened?" She groaned. She sat up when she remembered what had happened. She looked down to see her hands in chains. She stood up and walked over to the bars in her cell. "HEY, LET ME OUT OF HERE! IF YOU DON'T, YOU GUYS ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" She yelled. She groaned when she flew back and hit the wall. Her jacket sleeve tore as she slid down to the ground. Mahesh then stood there.

"Your precious Titanium Ranger and your friends can't do anything about this," he laughed.

He walked into the cell and stood in front of her. "Why are you doing this? Don't you know that if you surrender, the torture would be less," he stated.

"That's not happening anytime soon," she sneered.

"Oh, really. What if I told that you have a strong aura. Sure all of your friends have strong auras, but yours is stronger. It could bring back our entire kingdom. Making me the king and my sister my right-hand lady," he started.

"What about a queen?"

"Ah, my dear. I was hoping you'd fill in that spot since your friend is already married and with child."

"I'm an engaged woman thank you very much."

"You may be betrothed, but that won't stop me from getting what I want."

He grabbed Kelsey's face with a grin. She spat in his face and he dropped her. "Get your filthy paws off me. If I weren't in chains, you'd get to feel the pain," she snapped. Mahesh wiped off his face and looked at her. "Why are you doing this?" She demanded.

"I need my revenge on Kalyani. She betrayed us. She betrayed her own brother and sister," he snapped back.

"What?"  
"That's right, Yellow Ranger. Kalyani is our sister. She betrayed her own flesh and blood."  
"I can see why, all you want is to destroy the human race so you can have the mutants run around doing anything they want."  
"Why would I destroy the race that I am apart of? My dear, Kelsey, you still have so much to learn."

He walked closer to her and Kelsey kicked him in the shins and she jumped up. She grabbed his arm and threw him across the room, making him hit the wall. She ran out of her cell and she ran down the dark depths of the castle. "AFTER HER!" he roared. The soldiers followed Kelsey, even though she was perfectly hidden.

Kelsey caught her breath and she snuck down the halls. She hid behind another wall when soldiers were coming. She held her shoulder and felt something warm and sticky on her hand. She looked at her hand to find blood. She cursed under her breath. "I must've cut it when I hit the wall," she mumbled. She looked at her morpher and knew that her powers didn't work in the castle. "I've got to get out of here," she insisted. She then saw a blue glow and looked over her shoulder to find the same portal they used to bring her there. She knew that someone was coming and she hid.

Ryan was sitting at the Aqua-Base when Angela found the portal. "I found it, we could use the same spot that was used for the last portal. It'll bring you straight to the castle," Angela informed. Ryan stood up.

"How do I get in?" He asked.

"Well, you need to use this blaster. It'll decode the residue from the last portal and it'll create another portal. It'll bring you there and hopefully it can bring you back," she replied.

Ryan nodded and took the blaster. He looked over at Carter and the rest of the Rangers. "I'll be back," he assured them. He then got his morpher ready.

"TITANIUM POWER!"

He morphed and then he went to get to the portal.

When he arrived at the portal, he got off his bike and looked around. "It has to be around here somewhere," he insisted. He looked down to find a tracker on the blaster. It was right behind him. He turned around and raised the blaster. He blasted the same place and a blue portal appeared. "Here goes nothing," he mumbled. He stepped through the portal, but once he came through, he had de-morphed.

Once he came to the other side, he saw that the only thing that lit the place were torches. "This seems familiar," he mumbled. He knew that he didn't have much time before the portal closed again. He went on his search for Kelsey.

Kelsey was getting weaker by the minute. The loss of blood in her shoulder was making her weaker. The cut was pretty deep and she knew it would leave a scar. She closed her eyes and rested against a wall. She looked down to still see her chains. Kelsey choked back a gasp when she heard footsteps coming her way. She hid and listened to Mahesh and Rajani. "Brother, do you think she's still here?" Rajani asked.

"Yes, she's still here. I can feel her aura, can't you feel it, sister?" He answered with another question.

Rajani was quiet before she answered him. "Yes, I can feel her aura. She is still here," she agreed.

"And we have to keep searching," he insisted.

She heard them walk away and leaned back against the wall. She heard someone else coming and she got ready to throw her chains around the person's neck. When she saw the person's shadow, she took her chains and threw it over the person's neck. "Get me out of here," she hissed.

"I could...if you could...let me...go," Ryan gagged.

Kelsey gasped and let him go. "Ryan?" She asked. Ryan held his throat and smiled at her. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to rescue you," he replied.

Kelsey fell to her knees in front of him. She wrapped her chains around the back of his neck and hugged him. Ryan hugged her back and closed his eyes. "I can't get rid of these chains," she whispered. They heard footsteps and they hid behind the same wall she was just hiding behind. Ryan held her hands and saw that it was Mahesh.

"Rajani, I can feel a second aura," he informed.

"I feel it too," she agreed.

"That means the Titanium Ranger is here," he snarled.

They quickly ran by and a key fell from Mahesh's cloak. "The key," Kelsey whispered. Ryan picked the key up and unlocked the shackles on Kelsey's wrists. "Thanks," she whispered. Ryan's eyes widened in fear when she fainted. He saw the injury on her shoulder and picked her up. He knew that there wasn't much time and he ran down towards where the portal was.

Everyone else watched as the portal began to fade. "If they don't get to that portal in time, they'll be trapped in the castle," Dana stated.

"Let's hope they make it out in time," Kimberly murmured.

Tommy placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder and watched intently.

Ryan ran over and found the portal. He made sure he had a secure grip on Kelsey and heard someone behind him. "YOU!" Mahesh yelled. Ryan looked over his shoulder to find Mahesh. When a blast was coming his way, he quickly jumped through the portal.

Ryan was back in the city and to his surprise, he was in uniform again. He looked over at Kelsey to see that she was in uniform again too. He ran over to the bike and got his fiancé back to the Aqua-Base.

Everyone came to greet Ryan and Kelsey when he just ran by them and towards the infirmary. "I need a doctor, now," he snapped. He placed Kelsey on the bed and touched her face. "She's been injured," he informed. Dana hurried over and saw the gash on her shoulder. They quickly cleaned it out, stitched it up, and wrapped it up.

"She's going to be fine, Ryan," she assured her brother.

Carter came in and wrapped an arm around Dana's shoulders. Ryan sat next to Kelsey's bed and held her hand. Kelsey opened her eyes and looked to her side. "Ryan?" She asked.

"I'm here," he assured her.

He stroked her cheek with a smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel like I was hit by a semi-truck," she replied.

All four of them chuckled at the statement and then Kelsey looked at her friends. "Guys, where's Kalyani?" She asked.

"She's at Rescue Ops," Carter replied.

"Good, because I'm not sure she wanted us to know this. Mahesh told me that Kalyani is their sister," she informed.

They looked at each other in disbelief. "It is true," a voice confirmed. They saw Kalyani standing in the doorway. "Its true, Mahesh and Rajani are my brother and sister," she repeated.

"Mahesh told me that you had betrayed them," Kelsey stated.

"I did betray them. I betrayed them the moment I was born," Kalyani murmured.

She walked around a bit before looking at the rest of the Lightspeed Rangers. "I was a burden to my family, because I was the only one born non-evil. I was part of a prophecy back all those years ago. I finished my part of the prophecy. I had trapped my family in coffins. Sadly, the coffins that held my parents were destroyed during a terrible earthquake. Mahesh and Rajani's coffins remained in the cave. I was supposed to do this. However, none of us were planning on them escaping. Now, they are after me for revenge. There is nothing you can do for my brother and sister. It isn't the same thing like what happened to Tommy and Ryan. My family was born pure evil, but I was born with pure goodness," Kalyani explained.

"What about the bracelets on your wrists?" Dana asked.

Kalyani looked at her bracelets and put them together. A red light went through the room and where Kalyani stood, a Phoenix took her place. "I was given the powers of the Phoenix when I was a young girl. However, the powers are weakening me each time I use them. I may look young, but I am very old," she stated. She then turned human again. She wavered a bit and sat down. "That is why I have to pass my powers onto someone else when the time comes," she stated.

"Who would that be?" Joel asked.

"It won't be easy. I don't choose the one to hold these powers. The powers choose the person," Kalyani replied.

She then got up and went to get some rest while the rest of the Rangers left Ryan and Kelsey alone. Kelsey smiled at Ryan and she watched as he got up to leave. She grabbed his hand and looked at him. "Please, stay," she whispered. Ryan got into the bed with her and they fell asleep.

Kalyani entered her room and opened up her drawer to reveal a golden box. She picked the box up and placed it on the stool in her room. She opened it to reveal a book. She opened the book that told about the next person in line for the Phoenix Powers. Kalyani waved her hand in front of her and an image was starting to form. "Show me the one who will receive the powers of the Phoenix," she instructed. Her eyes widened in disbelief of who it was.

Author's Note: This is a poll. Who do you think should take the Phoenix Powers? Here are your choices:

Dana

Carter

I'll post results before I write the chapter. It will be awhile.


	9. Explaining the Power

Chapter 9: Explaining the Power

Dana was walking down the hall when Kalyani fell to her knees. "Kalyani!" She gasped. She hurried over and helped her up. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Dana," Kalyani lied.

"What's going on?"

Kalyani led Dana to an extra room. "I am dying, Dana. These powers are too great for my body," Kalyani confessed.

"Dying? Is there anything I can do?" Dana asked.

"No, I have lived a happy, fully life. Please don't worry about me," Kalyani replied.

"Well, what about these powers?"

Kalyani had Dana sit down so she could rest and she sat down so she could explain the Phoenix Powers. "These powers are very powerful. They had belonged to the last Phoenix before Rajani killed him for his powers. I was given these powers, because I held a pure heart. The one with a pure heart can hold these powers. The Phoenix Powers have you hold the power of fire, wind, and of course taking the form of a Phoenix. Once I got the powers, I was first weak when I first used the power of transforming into a Phoenix. Once I got used to them, I was able to hold things ten times the size of me," she explained. Kalyani pressed her hand against her temple. "Now my powers are becoming too strong for my body. My strength is too weak to hold the powers. The powers have to choose someone soon before I do die. When I pass on the powers to someone else, they'll be able to transform into a great Power Ranger," she added. Dana nodded before placing a hand on her stomach when the baby kicked. She was due in three months and she couldn't wait until she had the baby. Kalyani smiled and then watched the woman leave.

She sighed as she entered her room and lied down. She thought of Kalyani dying on them so soon in this war. The baby kicked again and Dana sighed. "Settle down, sweet heart," she whispered. She ran circles on her stomach. She hummed a little tune when the door opened to reveal Captain Mitchell. "Father, is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No, I just came to see how you were doing," he replied.

"I'm doing fine," she assured him.

She smiled when the baby kicked yet again. "The baby keeps kicking though," she added. Captain Mitchell smiled and placed a hand on his daughter's swollen belly.

"When your mother was pregnant with you, you kept kicking her during the night. She couldn't sleep when she was pregnant and she couldn't sleep when you were born," he explained.

"I wasn't that big of a handful, was I?" She asked.

"No, not at all. You are our precious treasure."

He kissed her forehead with a smile. "I love you, very much," he murmured.

"I love you too, dad," she sighed.

Captain Mitchell held her hand before going to Rescue Ops. Angela then came in. "Hello, Dana, it's time for your daily checkup," she informed. She helped the woman stand and led her towards the infirmary.

Kelsey was waiting for her, she was always with Dana during the daily checkups and Carter was always by her side too. Ryan would've liked to be there, but he had to be with everyone else to keep track of the city. Carter helped Dana lie down and then the ultrasound began. "Okay, oh, the baby is big and very beautiful. I think I can see the sex, do you guys want to know?" She asked. Dana looked at Carter with a smile.

"No, we would like to keep it a surprise," Dana replied.

"Yeah, let it be a surprise," Carter agreed.

Kelsey smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. Once Dana was cleaned up, she was about to go back to the room when Angela grabbed her arm. "Not that it'll happen, but there is always a chance that the baby will come early. I would insist that you'd stay here so we can keep an eye on you," Angela instructed. Dana sighed and Carter chuckled.

"Listen to Dr. Rawlings," Carter insisted.

Angela had a bed arranged in her own private room. She was all settled and Carter sat next to her bed. "How are you feeling though?" He asked.

"I'm feeling fine. However, the baby keeps kicking," she replied.

She felt the baby kick again and placed his hand on her stomach. Carter smiled when he felt the baby's kick. Just then, the alarms went off. "I have to go," he told her. She nodded with a sigh. Carter gave her a kiss and placed a kiss on her stomach. Then he ran to the Rescue Ops. Dana had a screen brought into her room so she could see the fight.

When she saw her husband and their friends arrive at the fight. As the fight went on, her eyes widened when Carter was thrown across the street. "No," she whispered. Fear welled up in her heart as she continued to watch them lose to the fight. "CARTER!" She screamed.

Kalyani was watching her friends lose the fight and had to leave to save them.

Carter and the rest of the Rangers were thrown to the ground and had de-morphed. The monster walked over and stepped on Carter's chest. "This is the end of you, Red Ranger," the monster laughed. Then, fire hit the monster, knocking it backwards. Kalyani stood there with her hands raised.

"You leave that man alone," she ordered.

Ryan and Joel helped Carter stand up. Carter held his side in pain. Kalyani then raised her hands over her head, then she quickly shot them back down making more fire hit the monster and destroying it. She looked at them and fell. Chad ran over and caught her before she hit the ground. "Kalyani, are you okay?" Kelsey asked.

"I'm so weak. I can't keep using my powers," she whispered.

"Let's get her back to the Aqua-Base."

Kimberly and Kelsey watched as Angela had Kalyani hooked up to an I.V. and a heart respirator. Kalyani sighed and smiled at Angela. "Thank you, Mrs. Rawlings," she murmured. Kimberly walked over to her and held her hand.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"The powers are making me weaker each day. I have only a few months maybe to get my affairs in order," Kalyani replied.

"Why can't you just remove the bracelets?" Kelsey asked.

"That is impossible. Unless the powers are transferred to someone else and if evil is destroyed, the bracelets stay on my wrists and when I pass my powers on, they'll have to deal with keeping the bracelets on."

Kimberly traced the engraving of the Phoenix's head and looked at the dying woman. "I am still able to help you, give you advice about my brother and sister. However, I can't help you in a fight like that again. That's too risky for me," she informed.

"We understand, Kalyani. Is there any other way we can save you from this death?" Kelsey asked.

"No, and don't worry about my life. Think about the times you'll be sharing with Ryan once Mahesh and Rajani are destroyed. Kimberly, think about taking care of Olivia and Tommy. Make sure you have Chad think about marrying that girlfriend he has. Have Carter and Dana think about their baby," she replied.

Kelsey smiled and looked at Kimberly. "What's going to happen now?" Kimberly asked.

"I'll be putting myself into a deep sleep until the time comes for me to pass on my powers," she replied.

Kalyani touched her bracelets and a red glow shown on them. Kalyani smiled at them and closed her eyes.

Carter was sitting next to Dana's bed with a sigh. "I was so worried when that monster almost destroyed you," she stated. He held her hand and looked at her.

"I'm here now, Dana. I promise you that I will never leave you," he assured her.

Carter placed a kiss on her lips and watched her fall asleep. He got up and went to Rescue Ops to keep an eye on the city.

Author's Note: Here are the results of the poll so far. Don't add people to the list please. I can't put the baby, because duh, it's too young. Here are the results so far.

Dana: 6

Carter: 2

Please keep voting.


	10. The New Baby

Chapter 10: The New Baby

Dana was lying in her bed with a sigh. She was worried about Carter and Kalyani. It wasn't fair that her friend was losing her life because of her powers. However, she remember Kalyani told her that she had lived a long, happy life. Dana felt the baby kick when Carter came in the room. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," she greeted back.

"How's the baby?" He asked.

"The baby's a bit restless."

He gave Dana a kiss before kissing her swollen stomach. "I swear I must be carrying twins," she insisted. Carter chuckled and held onto her hand.

"I love you," he murmured.

He gave her a kiss and she smiled at him. "I love you too," she answered. He placed a kiss on the top of her hand and then they heard the door open to see Angela standing there.

"Hi, Dana, how is the baby doing today?" She asked.

"The baby is still kicking me like crazy," Dana replied.

Angela checked her over with a smile. "Well, little baby Grayson is due any day now," she informed.

"Finally, I can't wait to hold this little angel," Dana stated.

Carter nodded when the alarms went off. He got up and after giving his wife a final kiss, he ran to Rescue Ops.

"What's going on, Captain?" Carter asked. Captain Mitchell turned to the screen and Carter looked over to see Kimberly and Kelsey being attacked. He looked over at Joel, Ryan, and Chad. "Let's go," he instructed. Then they ran to the jeep.

Dana was lying back when all of a sudden, it hit. She had gone into labor. "ANGELA!" She screamed. Angela came running in and saw Dana going into labor. She ran over to her and got everything prepared. She then had a nurse come in.

"Okay, just like we practiced Dana. Keep breathing," Angela instructed.

Carter groaned when the monster threw him halfway across the city. "CARTER!" Kimberly yelled. She ran over and helped him up. "Carter, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

She helped him stand up and then they got ready to blast this monster. "V-LANCERS!" Carter yelled. They aimed the V-Lancers at the monster, but the monster disappeared. "What?" Carter mumbled.

Dana fell back after another contraction hit her. Tears fell down her face, because Carter wasn't there to witness the birth of their baby. Angela sat next to her friend with a sigh. "I'm sorry that Carter can't be here," she apologized.

"This isn't your fault," she assured her.

"No, this is Rajani and Mahesh's fault," Angela agreed.

Dana placed a hand on her stomach and gasped when a contraction hit. "Its okay, just remember to relax and breathe," Angela instructed. Dana nodded and was able to breathe. However, another contraction came right away.

"CARTER!" She screamed.

Kalyani's eyes snapped open when Dana screamed. Her bracelets were shaking on her wrists. "CARTER!" Dana screamed again. She got out of bed and went into Dana's room.

The young wife was crying from the pain. Unfortunately, Kalyani and Angela's comfort wasn't much comfort. "Get Captain Mitchell immediately," Angela ordered. The nurse ran to get the captain.

Captain Mitchell was in Rescue Ops when the nurse came. "Captain Mitchell, your daughter is calling for you," she informed. Captain Mitchell followed her to the room.

Carter and the rest of the Rangers searched for the monster when Kimberly screamed. They looked over to see the monster holding their Pink Ranger captive.

Rajani flipped from the battle to where Dana was giving birth. "Look, brother, she is giving birth to an even stronger child," she informed. Mahesh stood behind his sister with an evil grin.

"Scratch the idea of having the Yellow, Pink, or Titanium Ranger. We will target the Red Ranger's child. Two fully blooded rangers with strong auras make a strong aura child," Mahesh explained.

Rajani flipped it again to reveal Tommy playing with Olivia. "What about this child?" She asked.

"She is strong, she was born out of two Rangers. She'll be a perfect target too," Mahesh agreed.

The two siblings laughed and then they had Kimberly be released.

The monster threw Kimberly and Carter caught her. "See you later, Power Losers," the monster laughed. Then the monster disappeared.

"Come on, Dana, push now," Angela instructed. Dana held onto her father's hand while crying out in pain as she pushed. Captain Mitchell placed a kiss on the side of his daughter's head.

Two minutes later, a baby's wail could be heard throughout the infirmary. "And we have a beautiful baby girl," Angela informed. She cleaned the infant up and wrapped her up in a pink blanket. "Here she is, Dana," she murmured. Captain Mitchell helped his daughter sit up and looked at his newborn granddaughter.

"I am so proud of you," he told her.

Carter and the rest of the Rangers returned and saw Angela standing there. "Angela, is something wrong?" Joel asked.

"Is Dana okay?" Carter asked.

"She's just fine," Kalyani replied.

"In fact, she and Captain Mitchell are waiting for you in the infirmary," Angela informed.

Carter went to see what was going on.

He came into the infirmary to find his wife and father-in-law there. In her arms was a pink bundle. "Dana," he murmured. Captain Mitchell kissed the top of Dana's head before leaving.

"Here's your sweet baby girl. Destiny Danielle Grayson," she murmured.

Carter took his daughter into his arms and sat down. "I feel so bad that I wasn't with you while you were in labor," he mumbled. Dana held his hand with a sigh.

"Carter, it wasn't your fault. You will defeat Rajani and Mahesh. Once they're defeated, we'll be able to be a normal family," she assured him.

He gave her a kiss before looking at Destiny. She opened her eyes to show him that her eyes are the beautiful blue like her mother's eyes. "Hey, sweet heart, I'm your daddy," he murmured. Destiny's tiny hand came out from under the folds of her pink blanket. He touched her soft hand with a smile. He then sat closer to Dana and they both admired their baby girl.

Kalyani smiled at the family of three and bit back a gasp when her bracelets started shocking her. She rubbed her wrists She rubbed her wrists trying to get the pain to stop. "Just a little more time," she whispered. She then knew that between the shocking of needing to be free, it was a warning too. She went to her room to see what was going on.

She had an image appear in front of her. "We not only need the child of the Lightspeed Red Ranger, we need the child of every red Ranger," Mahesh added.

"Show us those children," Rajani ordered.

Kalyani watched as the original Red Ranger, Jason Lee Scott, was practicing karate when he heard the door closed. "DADDY!" A little voice yelled. Jason smiled and picked up a little boy.

"Hey, Jordan," he greeted.

He kissed the side of his head and looked over at his wife, Katherine Hilliard/Scott, who walked over to them.

The image switched to Andros was working on the computers in the Megaship when the doors opened, revealing two little kids. A little boy and a little girl. Andros smiled as he picked his kids up. "Were you helping mom out?" He asked. They nodded and they hugged him.

"We love you, daddy," they told him.

"I love you too, Alex, Alexa," he murmured.

The image switched to Wes and Jen, who were holding their one month old son, Wyatt. Then the image disappeared. "Oh, no," Kalyani whispered.

Author's Note: The powers will be passed in the next chapter. You can only vote twice. So, here are the results so far and keep voting please.

Dana: 8

Carter: 3


	11. Back to Action

Chapter 11: Back to Action

Carter and Dana were in the infirmary admiring their baby girl. Since Angela couldn't find anything wrong with her, they were able to bring her back to their room. Dana touched her baby's soft cheek with a smile. She then looked at Carter. "How does it feel to be a daddy?" She asked. Carter took his daughter into his arms with sigh.

"It's sinking in," he replied.

She gave him a kiss before looking at their baby. Kalyani walked in. "I have called for an emergency meeting," she informed. Carter put Destiny back into her crib and they went to the meeting room.

All the Rangers looked at them when they entered the room. Carter and Dana sat down and Kalyani started the meeting. "I have seen Mahesh and Rajani's next target. They are going to target all of the children of the Red Rangers. We have to contact all of those Power Rangers and have them go somewhere that will keep their children safe. Olivia and Destiny are already safe. It's the rest of the children I am worried about," Kalyani explained. When they were about to say something, the alarms went off.

"Rajani is attacking the downtown area," Angela informed.

Carter and the rest of the Rangers ran to stop her. Dana went to watch the fight when Kalyani fell to the floor. "Kalyani!" Dana gasped. She helped Kalyani to the infirmary and had her lie down.

"Dana, there's not much time," she whispered.

"What can I do to help?" She asked.

"You can't help. You have to take my Phoenix Powers."

"I thought powers have to choose someone?"

"They do and they did. They have chosen you."

"I can't take your powers."

"You have to."

Dana looked at the glowing bracelets and looked at Kalyani. "What do I do?" She asked.

"Hold my hands and close your eyes," she replied.

Dana held onto Kalyani's hands and closed her eyes. "I Kalyani, daughter of Aitan, am passing my powers to Dana, daughter of William. I have served my duty, it is time she serves hers," she whispered. Dana then felt a weird sensation going through her body. She opened her eyes and found the bracelets on her wrists. She touched the golden bands and looked at Kalyani. Angela stood by her side and looked at Kalyani's heart monitor. "I know you'll use these powers well. Take care of your husband and child. Protect the children of the Red Rangers. Do what you have to do even if it means you'll have to destroy Mahesh and Rajani. Just keep them away from the children," Kalyani insisted.

"I promise I'll protect the children and I'll stop Mahesh and Rajani," Dana assured her.

Kalyani smiled and closed her eyes. The heart monitor made a loud beeping sound and Dana turned the machine off. Kalyani was dead. However, a red Phoenix rose from Kalyani and made a circle around Dana. "I'll be here whenever you need me," Kalyani assured her. Then she disappeared. Dana sighed and then she looked at the bracelets. She got up and ran to help her husband and friends.

Carter groaned when he slid down the side of a building. Rajani grabbed Carter by the back of his neck and lifted him off the ground. "CARTER!" The Rangers yelled. They were all on the ground in pain. Just then, Dana did a front flip and kicked Rajani away from Carter.

"You!" Rajani hissed.

"You won't be messing with those children, Rajani," Dana snapped.

"Oh yeah, how are you going to stop me? You don't have any powers to stop me."

Dana lifted her wrists to reveal the bracelets. "What pretty bracelets," Rajani laughed.

"PHOENIX RANGER POWER!" Dana yelled.

She flipped her wrists around and connected them together. Kalyani's Phoenix circled Dana and engulfed her in flames. When Dana reappeared, she was a Power Ranger again. However, she was a new color. She was the Rose-Colored Ranger. She was just the same as the rest of the Rangers, but she had the design of the Phoenix on the tip of her helmet on her chest. "PHOENIX POWER! ROSE RANGER!" Dana yelled. She struck a pose and glared at Rajani. "Now try fighting me," Dana snapped. Rajani removed her staff.

"Gladly," Rajani laughed.

Dana fought Rajani off while Carter tried to fight off Mahesh. Rajani grabbed Dana's wrist and threw her over her shoulder. Dana flipped back onto her feet and did a tornado kick. Rajani grabbed Dana's throat and forced her to look at Carter. Carter fell to the ground and Mahesh slammed his foot into his back. "You betters surrender those children before my brother destroys your beloved Red Ranger," she hissed.

"No," Dana snapped.

Carter took out his blaster and blasted Mahesh away. Mahesh grabbed Rajani and they disappeared. Dana ran to Carter in worry and helped him up. "Carter, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Carter replied.

Dana hugged him tight and then the rest of the Rangers were freed from the force field Rajani had put around them. "Whoa! Cool powers, Dana," Joel commented. Dana helped Carter up and powered down.

"What happened to Kalyani?" Kelsey asked.

Dana lowered her head sadly. "Kalyani didn't make it," she replied. They all went back to the Aqua-Base quietly. All were sad about losing their good friend.

Jason was playing with Jordan in the backyard when Rajani appeared. "Hello, Red Ranger," she greeted. Jason stood up and had his son go inside.

"Who are you?" Jason demanded.

"I am Rajani."

"What do you want?"

"Your child."

"You'll have to go through me to get my son."

"Such interesting choice of words."

Jason tried fighting Rajani off to keep her away from Jordan. Jason was held back by Rajani's mutants. He watched in horror as Rajani grabbed Jordan and disappeared. "JORDAN, NO!" Jason yelled.

"DADDY, HELP ME!" Jordan yelled.

Rajani laughed and disappeared. Jason fell to the ground in pain and Kat came home to find her husband beaten up. "Jason! What happened?" She asked.

"A woman appeared. I tried to fight her off. I really did, but I couldn't keep her away from Jordan," he explained painfully.

"Where's Jordan, Jason. Where's my baby?" She asked.

"The woman took Jordan. I tried everything."

Kat fell to the ground in tears. Jason took his wife into his arms and she cried against him.

Jordan was thrown into a cell and he ran to the bars. "YOU JUST WAIT! THE POWER RANGERS WILL SAVE ME!" Jordan yelled. Rajani spun around and looked at him.

"We'll see about that," she laughed.

Jordan went into a corner and cried himself to sleep.

Kimberly hurried into the room. "Rajani's got Jordan," she informed. They all looked at the screen.

"Rangers, I have one child. Just hand over the rest of the children," Rajani ordered.

"Never, and we will get Jordan back," Carter snapped.

"Don't count on it, Red Ranger."


	12. On her Way

Chapter 12: On her Way

Dana made sure that Destiny was going to be okay before going to Angel Grove. She was going to help protect Andros's children. Carter was meeting his wife at the exit with Destiny in his arms. Dana stood in front of him with a sigh. "I wish I could go with you," he told her.

"I know, but we both know that you have to protect Destiny while I'm away," she reminded.

She placed a kiss on her daughter's soft forehead before looking at Carter. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and gave him a kiss. He pressed his forehead against hers. Both of their eyes were closed, both not wanting to be separated, but they both knew that Dana had a job to do. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

She sadly left after a final glance at her family that she loved more than anything.

As Dana sat on the bus, she looked out the window with a sigh. She looked at the bracelets and touched the engraving. She had to defeat Mahesh and Rajani. She had to have her family start over with their lives. However, a Power Ranger was how she met the love of her life. She sat back and played with her wedding ring and thought about the day Carter proposed.

(Flashback)

Dana was fixing her hair up when there was a knock on the door. She hurried downstairs and opened the door to reveal her boyfriend. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hi, wow, you look..." he trailed off.

"Weird?" She asked.

"No, gorgeous," he replied.

He gave her a kiss and held onto her hand. "Now, let's go show you off," he quipped. Dana left and locked the door behind them.

Dana was confused of where they were going after dinner. She noticed that they were still in the city. "Carter, where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see," he replied.

They finally stopped and Carter got out of the car. He came to her side and opened the door. Dana got out and looked around. "Where are we?" She asked.

"You mean you don't remember this place?" He answered with another question.  
"No," she replied.

Carter walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Think about the time we first met. Think about the place where we first saw each other. The day I fell deeply in love with you," he stated. Dana then recognized the street. It was where she and Carter had first met. She was a medical student and he was a fireman. He had burst through a window with a child in his arms. Dana remembered even though he was full of soot, he still looked so handsome.

"Now I do," she assured him.

Carter smiled at her and now the next thing made him terribly nervous. He then got down on one knee, took out a red velvet box, took her hand in his, and looked up into those beautiful blue eyes. "Dana Mitchell, I love you more than words could describe. Will you marry me and be mine forever?" He asked. He let her hand go for a brief second to open the box. Dana looked at the ring that sat in the box before looking at the man that stole her heart and never let her down.

"Yes, Carter Grayson, I'll marry you," she replied.

Carter placed the ring on her finger and stood up. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Dana wrapped her arms around his neck and felt her heart skip a beat as he kissed her. Once they pulled away from the kiss, he then spun her around and the people around them that saw the proposal started clapping for them. When he put her back down on the ground, he touched her face, and gave her another kiss. "Now since that's over, now all I have to do is ask your dad," he chuckled. Dana gave Carter a light push.

"Don't worry about it, Carter, father likes you," she assured him.

"I sure hope so," he stated.

Carter then led her back to the car.

The next day, Carter drove up to Captain Mitchell's apartment and climbed out of the car. Dana smiled and held his hand. "It's going to be okay," she assured him.

"I'm hope so," he mumbled.

"You weren't afraid of father before."

"Yeah, but that was before I was going to ask him if I can marry his daughter."

"You know that all father wants is someone to take care of me."

"I know, but what if I'm not what your father expected?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm a fireman and you're a doctor."

"My father was a fireman too, don't forget that."

"I know."

"Just calm down. Dad likes you."

Carter finally pulled up to his house. They got out of the car and walked over to the apartment. Captain Mitchell opened the door and smiled at them. "Carter, Dana, come in," he insisted. They came in and sat down. "So, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Father, Carter and I have something to tell you," Dana replied.

"Really and what would that be?"

Dana held her hand up with a smile. "We're engaged," she replied. Captain Mitchell then let out a small laugh.

"Finally, you two have been stepping on eggshells since the day you met," he chuckled.

"So, you have no problem with this?" Carter asked.

"Of course not, as long as you take care of my daughter, I'll be happy."

Dana smiled and hugged her father. Then when she sat back down, she hugged Carter tight and closed her eyes. Carter hugged her back and kissed the side of her head.

(Flashback)

Dana sighed and pressed her forehead against the window. "It's just a few days," she reminded herself.

"Welcome to Angel Grove," the bus driver announced.

Dana grabbed her bag and got off the bus. She looked around and knew that she had to protect Andros's children from Rajani and Mahesh. She hailed a taxi and he got her to Andros's house.

She pulled up to a nice house and got out of the car. She saw a little boy and a little girl playing a game of tag.

The boy had chin-length brown hair with very blonde streaks, brown eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a white t-shirt.

The girl had shoulder-length brown hair with very visible blonde streaks, brown eyes, she was wearing white shoes, blue jean shorts, and a pale purple t-shirt.

They looked up as Dana walked over. "Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Dana, what are your names?" She asked.

"I'm Alex and this is my sister Alexa," the boy replied.

"Are your parents home?" Dana asked.

"Daddy's in the back," Alexa replied.

Dana followed the children to the back and found Andros was working on his karate. "Andros of KO-35?" She asked. Andros looked up and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I'm known here as Andros Karovan," he replied.

"Hi, I'm Dana Grayson from Mariner Bay," Dana informed.

She held his hand out to him and he shook her hand. "I know why you're here and we appreciate your help," Andros told her.

"Andros," a voice called.

They turned to see Andros's wife come out of the house. "Oh, sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay. Dana Grayson, this is my wife, Ashley," Andros informed. **(AN: Almost had you keep guessing didn't I Ashley Hammond/Yellow?)**

Dana shook Ashley's hand with a smile. "Andros and I appreciate that you're here to help us. We became worried when we heard about Jordan's capture," Ashley told her. Dana nodded and then they went inside.


	13. Failing her Task

Chapter 13: Failing her Task

Dana woke up the next morning and went to call Carter. She walked downstairs and grabbed her cell-phone. Dana sat on the couch and dialed Carter's number. "Dana, is it you?" Carter asked.

"Hey, yeah, it's me," she replied.

"It's good to hear you. I miss you."

"It has only been a day."

Ashley and Andros smiled at her before Andros went to check on their children. Ashley listened to Dana with a smile. "How's Destiny?" She asked.

"She's doing fine, she misses you," Carter replied.

"I miss her too. Listen, I'll call you later. I have to get something done."

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon."

"Hey, I love you."

"I love you too."

She hung up and saw Ashley standing there. "So, you have a kid too?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, she's almost a month old," Dana replied.

"They're so adorable at that age."

Dana nodded before standing up. "I'll be back. I have to keep a lookout for Rajani," she informed. Ashley watched her go before going upstairs.

Dana stood on a hill looking out over the neighborhood. She touched her bracelets and they glowed red. She closed her eyes so she could sense Rajani.

Rajani grinned evilly as she went to distract Dana. Mahesh was going to get the children.

Dana felt Rajani's presence and opened her eyes to see the witch there. "Hello, Rose Ranger," she laughed.

"You're not getting those children," Dana insisted.

"On the contrary, my dear, my brother is already attacking the house," Rajani laughed.

Andros and Ashley were trying to fight Mahesh before he reached Alex and Alexa. However, soldiers had held them back. "Bring the children," Mahesh snapped.

Dana tried to run past Rajani only to get thrown to the ground. "PHOENIX RANGER POWER!" She yelled. She put her bracelets together and morphed. She then started to fight Rajani.

Alex and Alexa were dragged downstairs. "Alex! Alexa!" Ashley gasped. Ashley fought against the soldiers holding her down. Andros threw one of his shoulder and was about to free Alex and Alexa when he was pinned down with a saber to his throat.

"Stop struggling, Andros, or you'll find yourself dead," Mahesh laughed.

"Mommy, daddy," Alexa whimpered.

Ashley felt tears press against her eyes when Mahesh grabbed Alexa. "Don't worry, sweet dear, your new home will be better," he told her. He then laughed as they disappeared.

"NO!" Andros and Ashley yelled.

Dana was trying to get to the house and then Rajani disappeared. Dana ran into the house to find Andros holding his crying wife with anger shown in his eyes. "What happened?" Dana asked.

"Mahesh had appeared," Andros replied.

"Alexa and Alexa?" Dana asked.

"They're gone."

"No."

That night, Dana had reported what happened to Captain Mitchell and looked at Andros and Ashley. "You'll have to come back to Mariner Bay with me. So we'll be able to plot on how to save your kids," Dana assured them. They nodded and got their things together.

As Dana waited for them to be ready, she sat in the living room. "I failed," she whispered.

Alexa and Alexa were thrown into the same cell Jordan was put in. Alex held his sister protectively. Jordan was asleep and Alexa looked at her brother. "Alex, I'm scared," she whimpered.

"I am too," Alex told her.

As they got on the bus to Mariner Bay, Ashley looked over at Dana. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

"I am so sorry, Ashley. I had failed to protect your children," Dana replied.

"You had tried and now you'll get them back."

Dana nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. Ashley sat back next to Andros and placed her head on his shoulder.

Rajani and Mahesh were celebrating their victory while going to the next Red Ranger. T. J. and Cassie were playing with their daughter, Callie. "That will be our next target. Who'll be our target afterwards?" Rajani asked. Mahesh waved his hand over the image of Leo and Karone. Leo was walking around with their daughter Kailey on his shoulders. She was no more than two and her twin sister, Lacey, was sitting in their mother's lap. "But brother, they're on Miranoi," Rajani pointed out.

"Yes, but once they learn about their niece and nephews disappearance, they'll come," he assured her.


	14. Heavy Security

Chapter 14: Heavy Security

Carter arrived at T.J. and Cassie's house and saw that he was too late, Mahesh had already taken Callie. He saw the two parents trying to get to him when he was already gone. "This can't be," he whispered. T.J. and Cassie looked up to find Carter getting out of the car.

"You're too late, Carter, Callie's gone," T.J. told him.

"I can see that. Don't worry, we're going to get her back. Along with the rest of the children," Carter assured them.

"What do we do now?" Cassie asked.

"We return to the Aqua-Base. Your friends, Andros and Ashley are already there."

T.J. and Cassie got in the car and they went to the Aqua-Base.

Ashley was walking down the hall when she saw her friends arrive. She saw that Cassie was a mess and knew that Callie was gone. She walked over and embraced her friend. "I'm sorry about Callie," she mourned. Cassie looked at Ashley.

"Alex and Alexa?" She asked.

Ashley sadly shook her head before they went to speak to Andros.

Carter entered the meeting room and slammed his hands on the table. Dana walked over and placed a hand on Carter's shoulder. "I can't believe I was too late to save them," he mumbled.

"You're only human, Carter," she reminded.

"Yes, but I'm also a Power Ranger. They must be catching onto our plans."

"Well, Andros has contacted Karone and told her not to come to earth or she'll lose Lacy and Kailey. So, that's another set of children saved."

"Yes, but we have four children missing."

"Four children that are protected and two children that we know of that haven't been targeted yet."

"We have to protect those children."

Dana nodded in agreement. Captain Mitchell came in as if on cue. "I have just the plan. We'll have to put security to a higher level. Dana, you and Carter are going to Silver Hills along with Ryan and Kelsey. You'll be protect Wes and Jen's son while they'll protect Eric and Taylor's daughter," Captain Mitchell instructed.

"Shouldn't we just bring them back here?" Carter asked.

"Give it a day. Tomorrow, travel back here with the family."

They nodded and went to protect the families.

Carter and Dana arrived at Wes and Jen's house and got out of the jeep. "Well, I guess they know how to live," Carter commented. Dana smiled and then they walked to the front door. Carter knocked and the housekeeper answered.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Hi, I'm Carter Grayson and this is my wife, Dana. We're here to see Mr. And Mrs. Collins," Carter replied.

"Yes, they've been waiting for you. Please come in."

They walked over and sat down. Wes and Jen came downstairs and they saw Carter and Dana waiting for them. They greeted their friends and sat down. "Captain Mitchell said that it's urgent, what's going on?" Wes asked. Dana saw Wyatt sleeping in Jen's arms. Jen saw that it had to be something about Wyatt, because of the look on Dana's face.

"What's wrong?" Jen asked.

"Our new enemy is attacking all of the Red Rangers and taking their children. They already have three out of the nine Red Rangers' children," Carter replied.

"And now they're after Wyatt," Wes added.

"Yes," Dana replied.

Jen held her son close and looked at them. "They're not taking Wyatt from us," Jen insisted.

"And they won't not as long as we're here. Tomorrow, we're going to bring you back to the Aqua-Base. That is the only known place where he can be safe. We have our children hidden there and they won't get Wyatt if you come with us," Carter explained.

Wes and Jen looked at each other before agreeing. Tomorrow they were going to travel to the Aqua-Base to keep their son safe.

Ryan and Kelsey arrived at Eric and Taylor's house. They got out of his car and walked to the door. He knocked on the front door and Eric answered. A loud baby cry could be heard in the background. "Ryan, Kelsey, what are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We came here on an important mission," Ryan replied.

"What mission is that?" Eric asked.

"Let us in and we'll explain," Kelsey replied.

They came in and Taylor came out of the kitchen with a bottle in hand. "Eric, what's going on?" Taylor asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Eric replied.

"I'd love to stay and talk this out, but Erin needs her bottle before she drives me insane," Taylor informed.

She hurried upstairs and Eric led his friends to the living room. "What's going on?" Eric asked.

"Our new enemies are going after every Red Ranger's child. They already have four children. They're next targets are Wes's son and your daughter," Ryan explained.

Eric sat back in disbelief. "The rest of the children they don't have are protected either on the Aqua-Base or on Miranoi," Kelsey added. Ryan nodded and then Taylor came in with the crying infant.

"Eric, it's your turn to take her," she insisted.

Eric took Erin and as soon as the infant entered his arms, she stopped crying. "Daddy's little girl," Taylor commented. She sat down and looked at Ryan and Kelsey. "What's going on?" She asked. Eric sighed and explained everything to his wife. Taylor sat back in disbelief. "They're not getting Erin," she insisted.

"And they won't. We need you to come back to the Aqua-Base with us tomorrow. That's the one place we are sure of they won't take her," Kelsey assured her.

"Taylor, Eric, do you know any other Red Rangers that are fathers?" Ryan asked.

Taylor and Eric looked at each other before Taylor answered the question. "We knew that Alyssa was pregnant, but we're not sure if she had it yet," Taylor replied.

"You haven't kept in contact with them?" Ryan asked.

"We've been busy ourselves," Eric replied.

Ryan looked at Kelsey. "Kelsey, we have to tell dad this," Ryan insisted. Kelsey got up and went to call Captain Mitchell. "If Alyssa had that baby, we're all in huge trouble," he added. Taylor took Erin back into her arms and Eric looked at the Titanium Ranger. Kelsey came back in the living room.

"Someone has to go to Turtle Cove to get Cole and Alyssa," she informed.

Eric stood up. "I'll go," he told them. Taylor looked at him and Eric stared right back at her. "You have to stay with Erin. I can go and get them," Eric assured them.

"It's too dangerous," Kelsey insisted.

"Yeah, but I've been through worse," Eric commented.

"If you're going, then I'm going with you," Ryan insisted.

"Then it's settled. When do we leave?" Eric asked.

"Tomorrow, it'll make it look like we're all returning to Mariner Bay," Ryan replied.

Eric agreed and he sat down next to Taylor again.

Carter and Dana were talking to Wes and Jen when Carter's cell-phone went off. "Carter," he answered.

"Carter, it's Ryan," Ryan answered.

"Ryan, what's going on? Did you find Eric and Taylor?"  
"We found them, but we have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"We just found out that the Red Wild Force Ranger is an expecting father. We're not even sure if his wife even had the kid yet."

"Did you tell the captain?"

"Yes, Eric and I are going to Turtle Cove to retrieve the family."  
"What about Kelsey and Taylor?"

"They'll be fine. It'll look like we're all there. We're leaving tomorrow."

"Perfect plan, let's hope it works. We have to be careful though."

"Right, we'll talk once we return to the Aqua-Base."

Carter hung up and explained everything to Dana. "Let's hope it works," she mumbled. Carter nodded and looked at their friends. They knew that they're all in trouble if Mahesh gets Cole's kid, that'd be another family they would fail.


	15. Plan in Action

**_Ashley Hammond/Atro Yellow: Yes, Alex and Alexa are twins. I'm glad you like the story so far. Please keep updating yours though please._**

**_Ghostwriter: Yeah poor kids. Thanks for the reviews. I really enjoy reading them._**

Chapter 15: Plan in Action

Eric and Ryan were standing outside of the house watching as the women got everything set. Ryan held his cell-phone to his ear. "Carter, are you ready?" He asked.

"We're ready when you are, Ryan," Carter replied.

"We'll meet you at the Aqua-Base in a few hours," Ryan informed.

"Got it," Carter acknowledged.

He hung up his phone and watched as Eric walked over to Taylor. They shared an embraced and Taylor looked at him once they pulled away. "Be careful," she insisted. Eric smiled and gave her a kiss.

"I'll be fine," he assured her once the kiss was broken.

Erin began to cry and he picked her up. "Hey, don't cry, Erin. Daddy will be home as soon as he can," he assured her. He placed a kiss on her soft forehead before placing her into Taylor's arms. Kelsey stood in front of Ryan with a sigh. Ryan wrapped his arms around her in a hug and tucked her head under his chin.

"Just come back alive," she whispered.

"I'll be okay. Don't worry."

He looked at her and then he held up her hand to see the engagement ring. "Once this is all over, it's just you and me," he murmured. Kelsey nodded and kissed him goodbye. They watched as the girls got into the car and drove back to Mariner bay.

"Okay, Carter, the plan's in action," Ryan informed.

"Got it," Carter acknowledged.

He hung up again and the two men went to the other car.

Carter nodded to Dana before getting Wes and Jen into the jeep. Wyatt started whimpering and Jen stroked his cheek. "We have to get out of here," Dana insisted. Jen nodded and hoped into the jeep. Dana looked at Carter with fear in her eyes. Carter reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Ryan's going to be fine," he assured her.

Dana nodded and gave his hand a squeeze. Carter let her hand got and put his hands back on the wheel.

Eric and Ryan arrived at Turtle Cove and found Cole and Alyssa. They were walking around Turtle Cove Park. They stopped at the park and got out of the car. "Cole, Alyssa," Eric called. They stopped and turned around. They could see that it was obvious that Alyssa was pregnant. They knew that had to get her out of Turtle Cove before it was too late.

"Eric, what's going on?" Cole asked.

"You have to come with us to Mariner Bay," Eric replied.

"Why, what's going on?" Alyssa asked.

"It concerns the baby," Ryan replied.

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" Cole asked.

"I'm Ryan Mitchell, Lightspeed Rescue Titanium Ranger," Ryan replied.

"Okay, now that we have that out of the way, what's going on with our baby?" Alyssa asked.

"My enemy is going after all of the Red Ranger's children. They already have four children. We are having Wes, Jen, and Taylor going to Mariner Bay to have their children protected. You have to come with us so your child can be protected," Ryan explained.

Cole and Alyssa stared at them in disbelief. "Please, come with us," Ryan insisted. Cole wrapped his arms around Alyssa and nodded in agreement.

"If this is the only way we can protect our baby, then we'll come with you," Cole agreed.

"What about our stuff?" Alyssa asked.

"With the luck we've ran in with Mahesh and Rajani, they might've already destroyed your things trying to find you. We can provide you with new clothing and other things," Ryan replied.

"We can talk more about it later. We have to get going," Eric insisted.

They got Cole and Alyssa into the car. Just then, Mahesh appeared. "Well, look what we have here," he laughed. Then Rajani appeared with soldiers.

"Trying to save the child?" Rajani laughed.

"We were stupid not seeing this trick. We're too late to get the other two. We're not going to let you get this one," Mahesh snapped.

"The kid isn't even born yet," Eric snapped.

"True, but that's why we're going to take the mother and wait it out," Rajani stated.

Ryan turned to Eric. They made a break for the car, but then soldiers grabbed Ryan before he could get in. "RYAN!" Cole yelled.

"GET OUT OF HERE! ERIC, GET THEM TO MARINER BAY!" Ryan yelled.

Eric sped off to Mariner Bay and Ryan was thrown to the ground. Mahesh stood above the Titanium Ranger. "You'll pay for your insolence," he snapped. Ryan revealed his morpher and got ready to morph.

"TITANIUM POWER!" He yelled.

He morphed and started to fight them.

They came to the Aqua-Base and Angela had Alyssa go to the infirmary. Taylor came in and saw the anger in his eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"They've got Ryan," he replied.

Taylor looked over at Kelsey to see the fear in her eyes. "I'm going after him," Eric insisted. Taylor grabbed his arm.

"No, let one of the other Rangers get him," she insisted.

Carter then stepped forward. "I'll get him," he assured him. He morphed and got into his Mobile Armor Vehicle.

Ryan was losing the fight terribly. He was thrown up against a tree and he de-morphed because of the impact. "Your time is up, Titanium Ranger," Rajani laughed. Ryan watched as they raised their staffs to destroy him when someone stopped them. They looked up to see Carter.

"Ryan, grab on," Carter instructed.

Ryan grabbed Carter's arm and he pulled him up. "I thought this was destroyed?" Ryan asked.

"Angela built a new one," Carter replied.

"Nice," Ryan commented.

"You won't get away with this, Rangers," Mahesh snapped.

They went back to the Aqua-Base ignoring him.

When they came back, Ryan couldn't even stand, so they brought him to the infirmary.

Angela had Ryan's chest wrapped up, since he had a cracked rib. "How's Alyssa?" Ryan asked Cole.

"She's a little shaken up, but she'll be okay," Cole replied.

"What about the baby?"

"The baby's fine. The baby is due in a week."

Cole looked over to see Kelsey and Dana standing there. Cole nodded to them and went to visit Alyssa. Kelsey walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost you," she murmured. He held onto her hand and gave her a gentle smile.

"Kelsey, I'm not going anywhere," he assured her.

Dana rubbed Kelsey's back as she carefully embraced him. "I love you, so much," she whispered. He hugged her back and closed his eyes.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

Mahesh stormed down towards the children's cell and ripped the door open. The children coward in the back of the cell in fear as he looked at them. He walked over and grabbed Alexa. "ALEXA!" Alex yelled. He watched in horror as Mahesh dragged his sister away.

The rest of the rangers were trying to figure out how to rescue the rest of the children when Angela ran in. "Mahesh is sending a message," she informed. They got up and went to the screen.

Everyone stared at the screen as Mahesh appeared. "Hand over the rest of the children or the Red Space Ranger will never see his daughter again," he threatened. They saw Alexa being strapped down to a table.

"Alexa!" Ashley gasped.

"Help me daddy," Alexa whimpered.

"Alexa."

Ashley touched the screen only to have it fade away. Andros wrapped his arms around his wife and looked at Carter. "You better have a plan on saving my children, Carter. If anything happens to our kids that'll be it for the two of us," Andros snapped. Ashley buried her head in Andros's shoulder and cried.

"We're going to do everything we can to bring Alex and Alexa back," Dana assured her.

"Try harder," Andros snapped.

He then took Ashley to their room while the rest of the Rangers looked at each other. "Now what do we do?" Kelsey asked.

"We save the children," Carter replied.


	16. Dana's Choice

Chapter 16: Dana's Choice

Dana woke up with a gasp. She dreamt about them fighting Mahesh and Rajani. Rajani had killed all of the children and all the rangers, but her. She was forced to watch them die a slow and painful death. Dana didn't want that to happen and she wasn't going to let that happen. She made sure Carter was asleep still and got out of bed. She walked over to the crib to see Destiny fast asleep. She touched her daughter's soft cheek with tears in her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked over at the man she loved more than her own life. She quietly got dressed and walked over to the bed. She placed a kiss on his cheek and looked at her left hand. She removed her wedding ring and placed it on the nightstand with a letter. She covered Destiny up and headed towards the Rescue Rover.

As Dana got everything ready to go, she didn't realize she was being watched. "Going somewhere?" A familiar voice asked. She looked over to see Kimberly standing there.

"I'm going to save the children," she replied.

"By yourself?" Kimberly asked.

Dana stopped and looked at Kimberly. "Yes, by myself," she replied. Kimberly stood in front of her and Dana sighed sadly. "I have to do this, Kim. If anything happens to those children I won't be able to forgive myself," she insisted. Dana placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "If I don't come back, please take care of my family for me. Make sure that Destiny knows that I love her more than my life along with her father," she instructed.

"I can't just let you leave," Kimberly insisted.

"You have to. I can't let my friends get hurt trying to do something that I'm supposed to do. Promise me you'll watch my family."

"I promise."

Dana hugged Kimberly tight in tears. She got into the Rescue Rover and left after a final goodbye.

When everyone woke up, Tommy found his wife staring at the hole where the Rescue Rover sat. "Kimberly, where's the Rover?" He asked.

"Dana took it," she replied.

Carter woke up and found Dana's wedding ring and the note. He picked the note up and started to read it while holding her ring.

_My Beloved Carter,_

_If you are reading this now, I am long gone by now. I have decided to fight Mahesh and Rajani on my own. I'm going to finish the work that Kalyani had left behind for me. I'm going to rescue the children on my own._

_Before you decide to go after me, know this. I love you so much, Carter. I love Destiny just as much. I'd rather die than have something to either of you. You've already for the battles with Mahesh and Rajani that are meant to be mine. I can't let you do that anymore. I'm going to finish Kalyani's work._

_Remember something though, Carter. I do love you. I have loved you since the day I met you. If anything were to happen to me while I am on this mission, I am having Kimberly taking care of you and Destiny. Please understand that I have to do this. This is my fight and I am going to finish it._

_If I don't send word with any of the children once I free them, that'll mean I have failed to come back. I'll try all I can to come back, but I won't make any promises._

_I love you Carter. Tell Destiny I love her so much._

_All My Love,_

_Dana_

Carter picked up the ring and placed it in his jacket pocket. He walked over to Destiny's crib to see her still fast asleep. He placed a kiss on the side of her head and left the room.

Captain Mitchell was about to send the rest of the rangers out after Dana when Carter came into the room. "She doesn't want help, sir," Carter informed.

"She needs the help," Captain Mitchell insisted.

"No, she doesn't need the help. This is her fight. She's going to finish it. She wrote to me telling me that she would rather die than have anything happen to Destiny or me. I know that she would rather die than have anything happen to any of us. We're her family and she doesn't want to see it destroyed. It would just shatter her if that happened. Don't send anyone out after her, she doesn't want it," Carter explained.

Dana stopped at where the last portal was and got out of the rover. "Okay, Mahesh, I'm here. Show yourself if you're not a coward," she snapped. Mahesh appeared with an evil grin.

"Well, look who decided to come," he laughed.

"Set those children free. I'm here now," she snapped.

"That's the only reason why you're here, is to set the children free?"

He circled her with a grin. "Where are your friends? I would expect them to be here," he commented.

"I came alone," she snapped.

Mahesh reached out and touched her hair. "Pity, I really wanted the Yellow Ranger, but you're much better," he chuckled. Dana just stood there and allowed him to lead her to the castle.

Dana was led to the children and they looked up. "Where's the girl?" Dana demanded.

"She's still in the throne room," he replied.

"Free her," Dana snapped.

Mahesh nodded to a soldier and the soldier went to get Alexa. Mahesh unlocked the door and the rest of the children stood up. Dana had her back turned and knew that she could only keep in contact with the other rangers for a minute.

Carter ran to Rescue Ops when word about Dana came. He stood there and Dana's face could be seen. "I'm in the castle. Mahesh is freeing the children now. Meet them where I left the Rescue Rover. Have all the parents wait there. I'll be out as soon as I can," she informed. She then cut the communication and Carter's heart went down to his stomach. He nodded to the parents and his friends before going to meet the children.

Dana waited for all of the children to be out before doing a sweep kick. She knocked Mahesh off his feet and she looked at the children. "GO!" She yelled. They ran and Dana watched as they ran to the portal. Dana looked at Mahesh and glared at him. "This is for all the parents you had suffer," she snapped.

"PHOENIX RANGER POWER!" She yelled.

She morphed and started to fight Mahesh. Rajani appeared and Dana was fighting them herself.

The children jumped through the portal and they found themselves in the streets. "JORDAN!" A familiar voice called. Jordan looked over to see Jason and Kat standing there.

"MOM, DAD!" He yelled.

He ran over and Kat took her son into her arms with grateful tears in her eyes. Jason knelt down and embraced both his wife and his son. Alex and Alexa saw their parents and ran to them. Ashley gladly took Alexa into her arms with tears falling down her face. Andros held his son close with a sigh and looked at his wife. Ashley smiled and then the whole family embraced. T. J. and Cassie took Callie into their arms with grateful smiles on their faces. T. J. nodded to Carter, but the Red Ranger was waiting for his wife to come out.

Dana was trying to fight them, but then Rajani grabbed Dana's arms and had Mahesh throw a few punches. Dana threw Rajani over her back and tried doing an axe kick only to have her roll out of the way. "_Dana_," a familiar voice called.

"Kalyani?" She asked.

"_It is me, Dana._ _You have to strike their staffs with your blaster. That's the only way you can destroy them."_

"What about me?"

_"You have to run to the portal as fast as you possibly can_."

Dana nodded and pulled out her blaster. "This is goodbye," she snapped. She blasted the staffs and took off running. Once Rajani and Mahesh were destroyed, the whole castle started coming down. Dana felt rocks and other rubble hitting her and tried to ignore it. The pain was too much, but she was going to make it through that portal. She saw the portal and jumped through.

Carter saw Dana coming out and ran to her. He held her in his arms and she de-morphed. She was pretty beaten up. There was something that was worse about it. Dana wasn't breathing.


	17. kalyani's Last Deed

Chapter 16: Kalyani's Last Deed

"Dana, please wake up," he begged. He de-morphed and looked at her. Her face was so peaceful despite all of the cuts and bruises. Tears were falling down his face and held her to him. "Please don't leave me now," he begged. Everyone looked over at Carter to see him crying over Dana's body. Just then, a rose light appeared and Kalyani stood there.

"Carter," she called.

Carter looked up at her. "Kalyani," he whispered. She nodded and kneeled down next to Carter and Dana. "Rajani and Mahesh are defeated. My and Dana's work is done," she informed.

"Yeah, it is done. To the point that I now just lost her," he mumbled.

Kalyani placed a hand on Dana's forehead and looked at Carter. "There is still time. There isn't much time so you'll have to listen to me closely," she insisted. Carter nodded and Kalyani took a deep breath. "Your love for Dana is stronger than any Power Ranger power. Your love for her is stronger than any power in the world. Only your love can bring her back," she pointed out.

"What do I do?" He asked.

"I will give her the last of my power. The only way it could bring it back is when you give her a kiss. It might not seem much, but it will bring her back."

Kalyani placed her hands on the golden bracelets on Dana's wrists and passed the rest of her power to Dana. Carter looked at Dana and pressed his lips against hers. Kalyani smiled as she disappeared. He pulled away and then Dana's blue eyes fluttered open and she was staring at him. "Dana," he whispered.

"Carter?" She asked.

She sat up with his help and she looked at her friends before looking back at him. "What happened?" She asked.

"You defeated Rajani and Mahesh that's what happened. And you're okay," he replied.

Dana smiled and hugged him.Just then, the golden bracelets fell off of Dana's wrists and they disappeared. "Rajani and Mahesh are destroyed, they served their purpose," Carter informed. He picked her up and carried her to the Rescue Rover. He placed her in the back and looked at his friends. "Let's go home," he insisted. They nodded and got back into their cars.

When they arrived back at the Aqua-Base, Joel was searching for Angela, but Captain Mitchell stopped him. "Mrs. Rawlings is a bit busy at the moment," he informed.

"What's going on?" Carter asked.

"It seems that Mrs. Evans has gone into labor a week early," Captain Mitchell replied.

"She did go into labor a week early. I am proud to announce that Cole and Alyssa are proud parents to a beautiful baby girl," Angela announced.

Everyone clapped at the announcement before Carter had Dana taken to the infirmary.

Dana was going to be okay. She had a bump on the head, but the rest of it was just bumps and bruises. Dana was insisting on seeing Cole and Alyssa's baby girl. So Carter pushed her in her wheelchair to the room. Cole and Alyssa looked up with a smile. A pink bundle sat in Alyssa's arms as Carter stopped Dana by the bed. "Now, let me see this new baby," she insisted. Alyssa smiled and revealed the baby. "She's beautiful, what did you name her?" She asked.

"We named her Abigail Cecilia Evans," Alyssa replied.

"Abby for short of course," Cole stated.

They laughed as his comment before Carter knelt down next to his wife. "I think you forgot this," he stated. He slipped her wedding ring back over her finger. Dana smiled and held onto his hand.

"I think its time for you to be resting," Angela insisted.

Carter nodded and took Dana back to her side of the room.

Five minutes later, Carter came in with Destiny. Dana held her daughter with a smile. "Hey, sweet heart," she whispered. She kissed her daughter's forehead and the infant grabbed her finger. Carter and Dana gave each other a kiss before going back to admiring their baby.


	18. Please Remember

Chapter 18: Please Remember

Everyone stood out from where the Aqua-Base sat. All of the Red Rangers and their wives were going back home. Each of the Lightspeed Rangers said goodbye to their friends. Kimberly sighed as she stood in front of her friends. "It was great being back in action again, thanks," she told them. She walked over and embraced Dana.

"You are welcome to Mariner Bay whenever you want," Dana assured her.

_Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And your left with yesterday  
Left with the memories  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me  
Though we go our separate ways  
I won't forget so don't forget  
The memories we made_

"Hey, you guys are still invited to Ryan and Kelsey's wedding," Dana reminded. Tommy and the rest of them nodded.

"We'll be sure to come," Wes assured them.

"It's been a blast, but let's not do it again anytime soon," Cole stated.

"Trust me, we don't want to go through the same thing again," Joel agreed.

Once they watched their friends go back home, they all looked at each other. "So, Joel, what are you Angela going to do?" Carter asked.

"Angela and I are going to take our son and go back home," Joel replied.

"I'm heading back to work. I can't wait to be with Clara again," Chad stated.

"What about you, Carter? What do you and Dana plan on doing?" Kelsey asked.

Carter wrapped an arm around Dana's shoulders with a grin. "We're going to go back home and raise Destiny the way she should be," Carter replied. They looked back to where the Aqua-Base was sitting. Memories of all the times they shared both times they were rangers came back into their minds. Now they were parting once again.

_Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
While we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me_

Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away  
With just the memories  
Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
We'll never know again

Dana walked over and hugged Kelsey. Ryan and Kelsey were going to go back to their new home they had moved to before coming back to Mariner Bay, Reefside. Dana hugged Ryan with a sad sigh. Ryan hugged his sister back and kissed the side of her head. He then looked at Carter. "You better take care of her," he insisted.

"I will, don't you worry," Carter assured him.

Once Chad said goodbye, he walked to his car and drove off. Joel had his family waiting in the car so he said his goodbyes and left. With Kelsey's help, Ryan got into the car and they went back home. Dana looked at Destiny, who was asleep in her stroller. "Now what do we do, Carter?" She asked.

"We go home," he replied.

Dana nodded before they left.

_Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
And remember, please remember me_

**(Two Months Later)**

Everyone was celebrating Ryan and Kelsey's marriage. All of the rangers were there. Dana was sitting at the table with Destiny sitting in her lap. She watched as Andros and Ashley greeted Leo, Karone, Lacy, and Kailey. She smiled at the family before looking over at her husband to see him talking to Ryan. Destiny started to whimper and she knew that Destiny wanted Carter. "Carter," she called. Carter walked over and she placed Destiny into his arms. "She wanted you," she informed. Carter sat down with Destiny in his arms with a smile. Dana then walked over to Kelsey with a grin. "So, how does it feel to be Mrs. Ryan Mitchell?" She asked.

"It feels different, but I'll get used to it," Kelsey replied.

Dana hugged Kelsey with a smile. "Do you have to stay in Reefside? You can always come back to Mariner Bay," she insisted.

"We'd love to, but we like it in Reefside. Besides, we have new neighbors," Kelsey stated.

"Really, who are they?" Dana asked.

Kelsey gestured over to Tommy and Kimberly. "They moved to Reefside not too long ago. Tommy got a job offering as a high school science teacher," Kelsey replied.

"That's interesting."

Kelsey nodded and then Ryan wrapped his arms around Kelsey's waist. Dana smiled as she went over to talk to her friends.

_Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
While we were wild and free  
Then remember, please remember me_

A year later, Dana was tending to a girl's broken wrist when her nurse came in. "Dr. Grayson, this came in for you," she informed. Dana let the girl go and took the letter. She opened it and read it.

_Dear Dana,_

_ We are happy to inform you that Kelsey and I are proud parents to little Katrina Rebecca Mitchell. We'll be coming to town in a few days for you to see her. Make sure to tell Carter._

_Sincerely Your Brother,_

_Ryan_

_And how we laugh and how we smile  
And how this world was yours and mine  
And how a dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ride so fast, we ride so free  
I had you and you had me_

Dana smiled and looked over at her desk to see her and Carter's wedding picture. Destiny's baby picture was sitting by it and next to that was a picture of all of the Red Rangers and their wives by them at Ryan and Kelsey's wedding. She picked up the phone and called Carter's cell-phone. "Carter, you're not going to believe this," she told him.

_Please remember, please remember_

**Author's Note: That's it, the end. No more chapters to put up. (Cries hysterically) I'm okay, really. This was a great story. I thank you all for your reviews. The next thing that'll be put up in this story is my next Tommy and Kimberly one. No, there is no sequel. This is all it. Like I said there's a preview of my next Tommy and Kimberly story coming up soon. Please read it when it's up. Well, gotta go.**

**-Arwennicole**


	19. Preview

Preview

Forgive, Forget, and Love Again

A young girl was practicing gymnastics and did a cartwheel along with a back flip to finish her routine. Her mother started clapping for her.

Kimberly: Way to go, Olivia.

At the Surf Spot, Kimberly, Aisha, and Rocky were talking while Olivia was playing with their daughter.

Aisha: Have you told Tommy yet?

Kimberly: I haven't spoken to Tommy since that attack with Divatox. I don't think I could ever face Tommy again. Especially after the letter.

Flashes to Tommy looking up to see Kimberly standing in the doorway of his classroom.

Kimberly: Hello, Tommy.

Tommy: Kimberly, what are you doing here?

Kimberly: I just moved to Reefside and Aisha told me you teach here.

Flashes to Tommy's house and Kimberly just told him the truth.

Tommy: You lied to me. You lied to me about having a daughter. Why, why would you do this to me, Kimberly?

Kimberly: I know it was wrong and I'm so sorry.

Kimberly hurries out of the house and then it flashes to Tommy getting kidnapped by Mesogog. Kimberly hurries to the side of Tommy's house and morphs to rescue him.

Kimberly: NINJA RANGER POWER!

Flashes to Kimberly sitting by the lake and Tommy sits next to her.

Kimberly: I'm sorry for keeping Olivia a secret from you, Tommy. You have to know something though, after all these years. I really do you love you.

Tommy touches her face.

Tommy: I love you too.

Then they share a kiss.

A battle with Mesogog.

Tommy: Are you guys ready for one more?

Connor: Oh yeah.

All: DINO THUNDER POWER UP!

Trent: WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!

Connor: DINO THUNDER RED RANGER!

Kira: DINO THUNDER YELLOW RANGER!

Ethan: DINO THUNDER BLUE RANGER!

Trent: DINO THUNDER WHITE RANGER!

Tommy: DINO THUNDER BLACK RANGER!

Kimberly: DINO THUNDER PINK RANGER!

Forgive, Forget, and Love Again

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Action/Adventure

Cast: Tommy, Kimberly, Olivia, and Dino Thunder Rangers

This story is due: May 5


End file.
